


Whiskey Lullaby

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away their memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow. With a note that said, "I'll love them till I die." </p><p>And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based off of the song Whiskey Lullaby by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley.

A funeral.

  
Different people dressed in black wearing grim expressions as they eyed the closed casket that held the body of Oikawa Tooru. Most were crying, others were trying not to cry at how the most charming and bright individual they had ever met could take his own life. Only a handful of the mourning knew why he had done it.

  
You stood in the back of the church as the priest went on about how tragic it was to loose a soul like this – and it was, but that wasn’t the point. You stared down at the floor, fumbling with your fingers and unable to look anyone in the eye let alone the casket that held the body of the man who loved you more than life itself. You closed your eyes, the memories still fresh in your mind.

_“_____-chaaaaan~!” Oikawa whined, throwing his arms over your shoulders playfully._

_  
“Tooooru!” You responded, mocking his childish tone with a grin spread across your face. Oikawa pouted at this but nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, his lips brushing against your supple skin lightly. It almost made you shiver but you resisted the involuntary urge to do so. The two of you were very close friends so you often spent time alone together like this. You always told others that he was practically family yet you seemed to miss how his face would contort into what could only be described as both disappointment and annoyance. Looking back on it now you should have known better._

_  
“_____-chan, I have to–” He hiccuped mid-sentence but quickly collected himself and resumed, “- To tell you somethin’…”_

_  
“Oh yeah?” You questioned, amused as you leaned forward and poured yourself a glass of Whiskey. He had much more to drink than you so seeing him drunk like this usually proved to be rather amusing._

_  
“Hmhm…” He hummed, dragging his arms that were draped against your neck down to your back, pulling you into an awkward side hug._

_  
“You’re drunk, Tooru!” You laughed, pressing the glass against your lips as you took small sips of the alcoholic drink- it burned your throat but you didn't mind. Oikawa stared at your lips for a few moments before he eventually met his eyes with yours. You would have thought he looked serious if his cheeks weren’t flushed and his eyes weren't glazed over. “Definitely drunk.” You conclude._

_  
“O-Oi. Listen ta me, _____-chan.” He slurs, trying his best to be serious._

_  
“I’m listening.” You tell him with a sly smile on your lips as you continue to drink from your glass. What will he tell you this time? Another one of his drunken stories that always seemed to make everyone laugh?_

_  
“I love you, _____-chan.” He admits, his gaze on you not nearly as cloudy as it was previously. Almost as if he sobered up just to tell you that but you knew better. Your eyes widen slightly as you stare at him in disbelief. “I’ve always loved you. Even since high school- no, even before that. Ever since I met you I knew I was madly in love with you."_

_  
You purse your lips in thought. Was this a joke? “You’re drunk.” You say, dismissing his confession._

_  
“I’m not!” He insists, telling you louder and more forceful then he intends as he grips your shoulders to get your attention._

_  
“Ah!” You gasp as your drink spills from your glass due to the brunette’s abrupt movements. “Tooru! You made me spill my drink!” You complain, setting down the glass on the coffee table in front of you. Oikawa frowns when you continue to ignore him. You sigh and shrug him off of you and looked around for something to wipe the alcohol from your chest before it had the chance to stain your shirt._

_  
Suddenly Oikawa grabbed your arm, jerking you back down to the couch. His other arm snaked its way around your waist as he held onto you tightly. “I’m trying to be serious here, damn it! Don’t just take my confession as a joke! ‘M being serious!” He growls, the heavy stench of alcohol evident on his breath. You stare at him, dumbfounded that he was doing this seemingly out of the blue. Or were you just so blind to your best friend's feelings?_

_  
“Tooru. Let go.” You demand, struggling against his hold._

_  
“Not until you give me an answer.”_

_  
“Tooru, you’re drunk!” You shout, angry now that he wasn’t listening to you. “Get off of me right now!”_

_  
“Damn it _____-chan….” He murmurs to himself. He pushes you onto your back against the couch you both were sitting on, pinning your wrists down to the cushions. Oikawa gazed down at your beautiful body while you glared up at him and struggled to find the words to speak as well as the physical strength to resist. “The whiskey…” He whispers silently as he gazed down at your chest that was slightly damp from the whiskey he had made you spill earlier. The brunette dipped his head down and placed butterfly kisses all across your chest. You gasped and writhed beneath him in discomfort as he began to suck on your collarbones, licking and kissing the remnants of the spilled whiskey._

_  
Your eyes locked for moment and at that time everything seemed to just stop as if it were frozen. It was too quiet, too still. But time seemed to resume and carry on the second Oikawa looked away and began eyeing your lips once more. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against yours. You tensed, in shock that your best friend would do this to you. It was when he slipped his tongue into your mouth that you resumed struggling against him. He pressed his weight against yours, pinning you further into the couch as you let out a pathetic whimper into the forced kiss. You finally, as if by some miracle, wrenched your wrist from his tight grip and slapped him hard across the face._

_  
“How could you?!” You screamed at him, your body brimming with hysteria. The brunette blinked several times at you as he absentmindedly rubbed the stinging pain in his cheek. It was then that it dawned onto him what he had just done to the person he loved. Quickly he sat up and moved to the other side of the couch. You shot up from the couch and wiped your lips with your hand and you shot him a fierce glare his way. Oikawa visibly shuddered, he had never seen you so angry before. You grabbed your bag and began to storm out the door._

_  
“____-chan, wait–” Oikawa pleaded, extending a hand out to you to which you quickly slapped away._

_  
“I hate you!”_

_  
And with those last words you left, slamming the door much harder than you meant to but you honestly didn’t care at the time. That night Oikawa drank every bottle of liquor he owned as he cried and cried. Angry at himself and for letting himself hurt the person he loved with his whole being ultimately before passing out into a drunken stupor._

_Weeks had passed and you hadn’t spoken a word to him let alone even looked at his face. You ignored all of his texts and calls. Iwaizumi had mentioned to you that he hadn’t seen him either but the other man knew he was probably isolating himself in his apartment getting drunk off of his ass. He tried to console his best friend many times but the former captain never let him inside to talk to him. Oikawa insisted he was fine but it was so obvious that he was anything but._

_  
And one day it just all stopped. His constant calls and texts that provoked you day and night. You were relieved at first but several days passed and nobody heard anything from him._

_  
Everyone was worried and eventually Iwaizumi broke down his front door. He called out for his friend, screaming profanities on how everyone was worried for him. He grumbled to himself when he didn’t respond but looked through the apartment in search of any trace for the idiot._

  
_Iwaizumi’s heart stopped when he entered Oikawa’s bedroom and found the boy’s head buried into the pillow with large amounts of blood staining the once pristine white sheets. The man’s body began to shake uncontrollably as he screamed at his friend’s corpse to just get the hell up. He wasn’t sure when the police had arrived but it took several officers to rip him from the other’s body. Apparently the landlord had_ _heard him screaming and called for the police. An officer had informed Iwaizumi, who was currently sitting on the sidewalk with a shock blanket wrapped around him, that his friend had been dead for a day or two. That didn’t make him feel any better – no, it made him feel worse that he hadn’t acted sooner. The same officer handed him a note that they found in his room that they seemed to not be able to make out. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. The note read,  
'I’ll love them until I die.'_

You closed your eyes tightly upon remembering everything that had happened and what Iwaizumi had told you. You clenched your hands to the point where your knuckles turned white and your nails were digging into your palms, creating bloody crescents.

_  
It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fucking fault!_

Even as weeks turned into years since the funeral you couldn’t shake the sense of dread and guilt from your body that you caused your best friend’s death. Over the course of time you became less and less capable of functioning and taking care of yourself. Yet somehow you were still able to drown yourself in the same whiskey that sealed his death that night.

  
Every time you drank you became numb and nothing was real but you couldn’t berid of his existence from your mind no matter how intoxicated you were.The guilt of his death haunted you every day and misery crippled you until one night you finally had the chance to get him off of your mind.

  
You lay in bed, looking at your graduation photo from highschool you had framed long ago. Your tears were uncontrollable and you couldn’t stop them no matter how hard you tried – drunk or sober. You eyed the gun next to you as a sense of doom caused you to involuntarily shiver.

The police where the ones to find your body this time since your friends were worried for you since you hadn’t left you apartment in weeks and they had filed a missing person's report. They found you with your face buried in your pillow, clinging to the picture your cherished so much for dear life.

  
Both your and Oikawa's family had decided to bury you next to Oikawa where a willow tree sway above both of your graves. If one were to listen closely enough one could hear distant singing which could only be presumed as an Angel’s lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Any commentary you have is highly appreciated if not encouraged.


End file.
